


Shipping

by GhostDetective



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Victoria (TV)
Genre: Budding Love, Drabble, F/M, Forbidden Love, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2019, Older Man/Younger Woman, Requited Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Buffy threw her bag down as she entered the living room.





	Shipping

Buffy threw her bag down as she entered the living room.  
"Three vampires dusted and back in time for..." Buffy caught sight of Giles' face, lit by the television. "What are you watching?"  
Giles cleared his throat.  
"It's about Queen Victoria. She's just become queen and she needs guidance from her Prime Minister, Lord M. She loves him, but they cannot marry and he's condemned to watch over the woman he loves... with no hope of their being together."  
Giles looked at Buffy with an intensity that made her heart ache. She knew that feeling as well as he did.


End file.
